Island Clans
The Islanders are divided between five clans. They call themselves Sakh, a holdover from their ancient Sakh ancestors. They are the hybrid descendant of the Sakh and The People, a hybrid themselves of all the native humanoid species of Not-Hoth. They used to live on a volcanic Island. The three surviving clans moved to the mainland in Lauren's Barbarian. For a list all the islander characters see: Islanders. To see the Islanders, their mates and children see: Icehome Tribe. To see just their children see: Hybrids Clans * Long Tail Clan: The Long Tail Clan died out during the first volcanic eruption. * Shadow Cat Clan * Strong Arm Clan * Tall Horn Clan * Outcast Clan: Outcast clan was an unofficial clan that died out during the first volcanic eruption. Appearance All islanders are naturally lighter blue with a fine down and no plating. They also all have horns and a tail, but these vary in length and height between clans. These traits likely come their sakh ancestors. They also all have the ability to camouflage, an ability probably from the People. It is also possible that the People had body hair, as all islanders have some degree of facial hair, even if only a light shadowing. Strong Arm members have for four arms, barrel chests, short horns and no fangs. Tall Horn members have horns taller even than pure sakh. Shadow Cat members have slight body and facial hair. They have fangs and claws. Long Tail members have extremely long tails. It is unclear if they are longer then a pure Sakh. Outcast members lack any specific feature and likely look closest to pure Sakh. History The island clans started when the People interbred with a group of Sakh survivors from the crash of the Elders Cave. Evidence suggests it was most likely after the People had left the mainland to the island, as houses, built in the style of those of Croatoan, were on the island. It was the interbreeding of the People with the sakh survivors that lead to the creation of the four official clans, as well as the outcast clan. Originally the People were just one clan. The Clans grew large and traded members between tribes in order to keep certain traits within each tribe. People without defining features were sent to an outcast clan. This encouraged recessive traits to flourish. During the book Barbarian's Taming, the Great Smoking Mountain, the volcano that formed the island erupted. This caused earthquakes as well as the collapse of the volcano itself destroying much of the land. At the time an inter-clan games were happening. The clans originally counted over a hundred. Only those away on the proving game survived. This left only fifteen people alive on the island. As their originally homes were destroyed, new clan homes were built on the little safe land that remained. Two tribes were wiped out completely, Long Tail Clan and the Outcast Clan. Long Tail had decided not to send anyone to the games that year. It is unknown if Outcast was allowed to send anyone. The following years saw the few surviving clan members strugglingly to survive. The single surviving female I'chai resonated to V'den about three years later. He died shortly after. She passed not long after the birth of their child Z'hren six years after the eruption. This happened only a few months before Lauren and Marisol washed up on shore. During the events of Lauren's Barbarian, the three surviving tribes escaped to the mainland lead by Lauren. They helped found the Icehome Village. To read further history see: Icehome Village Culture The island clan still refer to themselves as Sakh a reference to there sakh ancestry. They also still speak a dialect of ancient sakh, like their sa-khui counterparts. They have oral histories surrounding their coming to meet the People. One is that their sakh ancestors arrived in an egg. This likely started out as an easy way to describe a spaceship to someone that had never seen one. There are number of clan laws that regulate the interaction between Clans. One of the biggest one is that you go to live with the clan that has your defining feature even if you were born to a different clan. Another is a finders keepers policy on anything that wash on shore. Lastly one cannot inter into another clans village unwelcome. There is something of a friendly sometimes bordering on hostile rivalry between the clans. They would have celebration gatherings were they would have inter clan games and have proving trails for younger members. During this trials participants would take down a sky-claw without weapons. Category:Tribes Category:Clans Category:Intelligent Species Category:Unfinished Category:Cultures